Gary Numan
Gary Numan (b. Gary Anthony James Webb, 08 March 1958) is a British singer, songwriter, musician and producer. He first became famous with the song 'Are "Friends" Electric, a single released under the group name of Tubeway Army, which went to no. 1 in the UK in June 1979. Soon afterwards Numan began to record and release as a solo artist and his first single Cars also went to no. 1 in September of the same year. The Tubeway Army album Replicas went to no. 1 in the UK, as did his first two solo albums The Pleasure Principle and Telekon. Numan enjoyed mixed fortunes throughout the eighties, almost always derided by the press, while maintaining a solid and loyal fanbase. He continued to record and release material into the nineties and does so to date. His latest album Savage was released in September 2017. He is married to Gemma and the couple have three daughters. Significant dates 1979 * 24 May 1979: First performance of Are 'Friends' Electric? by Tubeway Army on TOTP * 29 May 1979: Tubeway Army record second session for John Peel.http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Tubeway_Army The four tracks will later appear on Gary Numan's first solo album in September. * 26 June 1979: Are 'Friends' Electric? reaches no. 1 position in the UK. The Peel session is broadcast the night before. * 28 June 1979: Numan on the cover of Smash Hits.https://www.flickr.com/photos/51106326@N00/albums/72157622146334246 Tubeway Army on TOTP in no. 1 position. *30 August 1979: Gary Numan performs Cars on TOTP.http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Tubeway_Army The single is at no. 20, the week's highest new entry.http://www.officialcharts.com/search/singles/cars/ * 18 September 1979: Cars reaches no. 1 in the UK singles charts. Debut album The Pleasure Principle goes straight to no. 1 the same week. * 15 November 1979: Numan on cover of Smash Hits for second time.https://www.flickr.com/photos/51106326@N00/albums/72157625114848806 1980 * 20 May 1980: We Are Glass goes straight into the singles chart at no. 10 (see also TOTP 22 May 1980). The single will reach its peak of no. 5 a week later. * 07 June 1980: Cars reaches no.9 in the US Billboard charts. * 26 August 1980: I Die: You Die goes straight into the UK singles chart at no.8 (see also TOTP 28 August 1980). The single will reach its peak of no. 6 a week later. * 05 September 1980: second solo album Telekon released and goes straight to no. 1 in UK. The album will stay in the Top 40 for six weeks. * 02 October 1980: Third Smash Hits cover. * 16 December 1980: This Wreckage enters the UK singles charts at no. 35. (See also TOTP 18 December 1980). The single will peak at no. 20 four weeks later (13 January 1981). 1981 TV appearances Scrapbook 1980-09-20 Look-In 1 cover Gary Numan.jpg|Look-In w/e 20 September 1980 1980-09-20 Look-In 2 Gary Numan 1.jpg 1980-09-20 Look-In 2 Gary Numan 2.jpg 1981-09-05 RM Gary Numan.jpg|Record Mirror 05 September 1981 Connections My record collection 7" * Cars (1979) * Complex (1979) * We Are Glass (1980) * I Die: You Die (1980) * We Take Mystery (To Bed) (1982) * White Boys and heroes (1982) LPs * Telekon (1980) * Living Ornaments 79 (1981) * Dance (1981) CDs * The Pleasure Principle (deluxe) Concerts attended * 20 October 1983 Opera House, Blackpool External links * Official site * Discogs * Musicbrainz * Smash Hits archive tagged * discography Category:Recording artists Category:Solo artists Category:Musicians Category:Gary Numan Category:Band members Category:People Category:People born in 1958 Category:People born in March Category:People born in the 1950s